The Jabberwocky's Trap
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: The Mad Hatter's P.O.V. on "Make em Laugh" before he became a victim of The Joker. The Mad Maiden and I thought it would be a good idea. Read hers, she's doing The Joker's P.O.V.


The Jabberwocky's Trap

The Jabberwocky's Trap

I was so close! I was about to retire, about say adieu to Gotham, once and for all!

But no…HE had to come!

He ruined my chances for love, and for his own happiness…

I'm not like everyone else, I'm not crazy….all I wanted was love, why would he deprive that from me? I wasn't going to hurt her..quite the opposite actually..

I was surrounded by mountains of money, from Bruce Wayne's millions to Hayden's paycheck….I thought it would actually work out…

How wrong I was.

I overhear the Joker and Killer Croc fighting over the television, apparently Croc wants to watch "The Crocodile Hunter", hoping to find relatives, and the Joker wants to watch the Gotham Laff Off. I do hope Croc gets his way, those Laff Offs are truly dreadful….

Jonathon was reading "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". I believe I have read that book once, when I was in school. The teacher thought it would be a good Halloween book, personally, I thought _Alice_ was, but she just rolled her eyes at me. She was a horrible woman, punished us because she couldn't get a date…

I approached the lanky man.

"Care for a game of chess, Jonathon?"

He looked up at me, with a bored expression.

"Not right now, Jervis. I've gotten to the best part."

"Will you play after your book?"

"If you're lucky, now go and read _Alice_ or something."

"Why are you acting so rudely?"

"You know why, I just don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, that's right…Batman."

He nods, gripping the book. "I almost had him! I had come so close…" He threw the book.

I was taken aback, I knew that I shouldn't have angered him, but curiosity had gotten the best of me. I walk off, hoping to leave my angered friend alone.

"Jervis?"

"Yes?"

"I'll play, I need something to keep me occupied from the ignorance of the asylum staff."

I grin. "Frabjous! I'll get the board and pieces ready."

He only nodded, annoyed at my happiness.

I got the game ready. He always chose black, he said that it reminds him of the headless horseman. I thought that was strange, that being Icabod's nemesis, but whatever keeps him happy.

I like the white pieces anyway. Alice was on the white side, and she was my queen. Not only her, but my lovely Alice from so long ago. She'll always be my Alice, whether she knows it or not.

While we were playing, I couldn't help but see that the Joker was paying special interest to our game. I didn't like it one bit, I told Jonathon about it, but he only teased me, thinking that it could be a fear he could probe out of me.

When I get back into the game, the jester was gone, and my focus was back to defend my lovely Alice. My king took a knight. I couldn't help but think of me being the king, and the knight being the Headless Horseman.

"Damnit, Jervis…you know I love those knights!" In response, he stole the king!

"Alas, Alice is left on her lonesome."

"It's a shame, Jervis." Jon said holding back a chuckle.

I checked the board, and grinned. I moved a rook, and checkmated him.

"That's checkmate, Jonathon."

He sighs, "So it is." He grins, "But at least I got rid of that _annoying_ king."

I pouted, "I don't believe that _knight_ was a king, Jonathon."

Jonathon rolled his eyes.

"_That's a mental checkmate, Jonathon."_

After our verbal bout, I decided to retire to my room to get some rest. I walked to my room to lay in bed. I do hope that when I do descend into slumber that I'll dream of my beloved once again.

When I just got comfortable in my bed, my room started filling up with gas…but not just any gas…_laughing gas._ I knew who it was, but why, what did I do to him?

I guess Miss Isley was right, _ANYONE_ was a target for his sadistic humor, and now I'm the new victim…I'll find someway to get even….

_Wait for me, Alice…_

_I must take of a Jabberwocky…_

_He won't plague us anymore…_

_He won't disturb our summer days…_

_Alice…_


End file.
